Curtis vs Geico
by Secret Identity
Summary: Curtis becomes angry after seeing a Geico commercial. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phil of the Future.

**A/N: This is just an idea of mine that I thought would make a great fic. So, without further ado, I proudly present…**

**Curtis vs. Geico**

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary Saturday morning at the Diffy household. Phil Diffy was sitting on the couch watching TV with his friend, Curtis the Caveman. **(A/N: I didn't think it was right to call Curtis a pet.)**

They were watching their favorite TV show, _The Out of Timers_, when it went to commercial. The first commercial made Curtis angry.

It was one of those Geico commercials. You know, the ones that say, "_Using is so simple, a caveman could do it._" Upon hearing this, Curtis stood up, obviously offended.

"What that supposed to mean? That really condescending," Curtis growled.

"Do you even know what condescending means?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"Curtis no take this sitting down! Curtis declare war on Gecko!"

"That's Geico, and I don't think that's such a good idea."

"No! Curtis not just do this for Curtis, but for all other Cro-Magnons!"

"Oh, boy…"

**Okay, that was a short chapter, but think of it as a plot setup. Review and stay tuned for Chapter 2! Oh, and did anyone get the name I used for Phil and Curtis' favorite show?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phil of the Future.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I can tell you're anxious for me to continue, so here goes nothing!**

**Curtis vs. Geico**

**Chapter 2**

Phil tried to talk Curtis out of it. "Curtis, I really don't think declaring war on Geico is a good idea. They're just a car insurance company that makes commercials about cavemen. It's not a big deal."

"Curtis think it very big deal."

"Look, I can't let you do this. It's too risky. What are you gonna do? Barge into their building and trash the place? Too many of their employees will figure out you're a caveman. Then they'll trace you back to us and figure out that we're from the future!"

"Don't worry. Curtis be very discreet."

"Discreet? Okay, what's your plan?"

"Curtis barge into Gecko building and tell them off."

"That's Geico, and what makes you think they're gonna listen to you? One angry civilian isn't gonna change anything."

"Ah, but Phil help Curtis."

"Leave me out of this, please."

"Okay. Curtis get Keely for help."

**I'll stop there for now. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phil of the Future.

**Thanks for reviewing! I have been commanded to update, so update I shall!**

**Cutis vs. Geico**

**Chapter 3**

Curtis rushed over to Keely's house while Phil tried to stop him. Phil didn't want to be involved in it, and he _really _didn't want Keely to get involved. Unfortunately, Phil wasn't as fast as Curtis was, and failed to stop the caveman from reaching the Teslow residence.

Curtis knocked on the door and Keely answered. "Hi, Curtis. What brings you here?"

"Curtis need Keely's help in stopping Gecko from calling cavemen simple."

"What?"

At that moment, Phil finally caught up. "Keely, don't listen to him. He's just a little upset because he saw a Geico commercial that said using their website is so simple, a caveman could do it. It's nothing to get worried about."

Keely started to understand now. "Oh, so Curtis wants to stop Geico from making those commercials."

"Right."

Keely turned to Curtis. "Okay, I'll help you."

"What?" Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Keely really just agree to help this crazy caveman?

"I said I'll help Curtis. We could probably use your help, too."

"No way! If you wanna do this, you're gonna do it without me. I want no part of this."

"Come on, Phil. Please?" Keely then used her not-so-secret weapon, which I will call "the face." (A/N: I think we all know what that is.)

Phil sighed and said, "Oh, all right."

**I think that's a good place to stop, don't you? Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phil of the Future.

**Sorry I've been so long, but telling me I suck makes me update slower. You can blame my little brother for that one. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Curtis vs. Geico**

**Chapter 4**

Phil, Keely, and Curtis were getting ready to set out on their mission when Phil realized something. "Oh, man!"

"What's wrong?" asked Keely.

"I just realized something. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it."

"What?"

"Do any of us know where Geico Headquarters is?"

That posed a problem. If you don't know where a building is, you certainly can't barge into it and tell off the people in there.

"You're right. Where is Geico HQ?"

"Curtis plan fail before it begin?" Curtis asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, buddy," Phil tried to console the caveman.

"But Curtis look forward to telling Gecko off."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've realized it before."

"Wait, Phil," Keely had an idea. "What about your future technology? You've gotta have something that can tell us where Geico HQ is."

"You mean like that thing I used to track Pim's Skyak when it crash-landed somewhere north of Kid Rock and east of Ricki Lake?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"I'm sorry, but it only tracks Skyaks."

"Rat Snacks! Oh, well."

Phil and Curtis said goodbye to Keely and went back to the Diffy household. Keely went back to the Teslow residence.

Curtis may not have stopped Geico from making those commercials, although he got angry whenever he saw one. But, knowing he couldn't do anything about it, he eventually calmed down again.

**And so ends my story. I hope you enjoyed it, even though the ending was a little dull. Please review!**


End file.
